


Waning Light

by lusteralliance (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ok bye, cranked this one out, honestly kinda like it, i think???????? what even is angst, pretty dark theme, yall been Know its ferdibert time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lusteralliance
Summary: Sensible men fear death.





	Waning Light

Hubert looked up from his letter when Ferdinand slipped into his room. The door creaked loudly, its old hinges squealing, and Ferdinand walked in without a sound, then pushed the deafening door closed behind him. Hubert placed his quill by the candle on the desk, watching Ferdinand drift over. His often lively citrine eyes were glazed in the dim candlelight, and he stopped by Hubert’s chair, looking at his letter. War did not treat him kindly; it only made Hubert despise it more. 

Worse, they were on the losing side. The wretched king of Faerghus had all but demolished the empire’s forces, leaving only Lady Edelgard and her dogs. Hubert had sworn ever since he was small that he would die serving Her Majesty. And he would, for he only ever broke promises he did not make. 

But, as he wrote this letter declaring his death to be delivered to the enemy, when he surrendered his life or took it, chills of doubt prowled up and down his spine with every breath. His old classmates had long lost their loyalty, but they knew they would not be forgiven by the enemy. Their next march was tomorrow at dawn. And Hubert knew that all his friends, all his comrades in arms, his Lady Edelgard...they were all going to die.

“What is it, Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand did not reply. Instead, he lowered himself silently onto the ground and sat there, his long ginger locks a subdued brown in the shadow of Hubert’s desk.

His pride often got the best of him; most of the time, he refused to ask for help, even if he desperately needed it. Hubert took this sitting-quietly-on-the-ground as a silent plea, so he got out of his chair and knelt down beside him.

“What is it, Ferdinand?” he asked, again. Ferdinand blinked slowly, and he turned his head so he faced Hubert. But his eyes were lowered, which prevented Hubert from preparing himself when Ferdinand flattened himself against the imperial advisor’s chest. 

Hubert flinched at the surprising warmth, his arms limp at his sides. Ferdinand’s were curled against his own chest, his face buried in the hollow of Hubert’s shoulder.

“Ferdinand, are you hurt?”

“No,” Ferdinand replied, his voice barely a whisper. He did not elaborate. Hubert waited for him to say something again, but he didn’t.

“...Are you afraid?”

Ferdinand did not respond, which meant that he was terrified. Sensible men feared death. Hubert did not want to place his arms around Ferdinand, but he felt that if he didn’t, he would fail him.

Ferdinand made a strangled gasping sound when Hubert wrapped his arms around him, and he started to tremble.

“I’m—I’m not afraid, Hubert,” he lied, his voice shaking. Hubert lowered his head so his cheek brushed Ferdinand’s, and he let his fingers touch the back of Ferdinand’s neck. The sensation did not make Hubert feel the warmth of Ferdinand’s smooth skin, but instead the iciness of his fingertips. It was as if Ferdinand was a mirror, reflecting unto Hubert a cold, foggy reflection of someone he believed he was not. 

A man, whose days left alive were measurable.

“Then why did you come here?”

Ferdinand leaned the side of his face against Hubert’s. They did not like each other very much. They bickered about their drinks and whether Lady Edelgard should do this or that, whether a horse’s tail ought to be groomed slowly or quickly. But there was nothing left for either of them, except for a grim night and last morning, and then oblivion. Nothing, save for one another.

“I want to belong to someone before I go.”

Hubert nodded softly, and he coaxed Ferdinand back into a seated position on the floor before him. His eyes were brimming with tears, and he was not smiling. 

“Do not worry, Ferdinand.” Hubert let his cold hand rest against Ferdinand’s cheek, and Ferdinand leaned against it as if it were filled with the warmth of a hearth, instead of blood gone cold with dread. “I will take care of you.”


End file.
